The Fight Before Xmas
High Crimes is the arena event that started on December 21, 2012 at 17:00 PDT and lasted until December 31, 2012 at 16:59 PDT. Storyline TFBXStory1.jpg TFBXStory2.jpg TFBXStory3.jpg TFBXStoryFull.jpg Clans Ambaris Clan *Common suit earned at third tower level 5 clear *Rare suit earned at third tower level 10 clear *Epic suit earned at third tower level 15 clear Pola Clan *Common suit earned at second tower level 5 clear *Rare suit earned at second tower level 10 clear *Epic suit earned at second tower level 15 clear Rooibok Clan *Common suit earned at first tower level 5 clear *Rare suit earned at first tower level 10 clear *Epic suit earned at first tower level 15 clear Thieves Floor Rush In a floor rush, you compete against other players to clear a floor the fastest. Prizes are awarded to the first three players to clear the floor. Usually, a floor rush begins with the first turn taken on a floor, but sometimes it activates after a delay. Prize items awarded for winning floor rushes change every second day. Strategy tip: It doesn't matter if it's the level 4 floor rush or the level 8 one, so to tackle a fusion challenge (10, 20 fusions for Stage 1 and 2), you can advance to the level where floor rush starts in each tower, then try to win several rushes in a row. Prizes available for this event: *Precious Snowflake (weapon) *Windchill Buckler (armor) *Icy Tendrils (tool) Rush Floors Floors where rushes happen appear to be different for different people, although the rules are unknown. The rush floors listed below have been off by one floor in some instances, so take the information with a grain of salt. Sarah Kim is compiling information on the forum. Click here to see the thread, and please add your info if you can. ---- WIND TOWER FLOOR RUSH 3rd floor - Precious Snowflake ** weapon 5th floor - Windchill Buckler ** armor 8th floor - Icy Tendrils ** tool 9th floor - Precious Snowflake ** weapon 12th floor - Windchill Buckler ** armor 14th floor - Icy Tendrils ** tool ---- FIRE TOWER FLOOR RUSH 3rd floor - Precious Snowflake ** weapon 6th floor - Windchill Buckler ** armor 8th floor - Icy Tendrils ** tool 9th floor - Precious Snowflake ** weapon 12th floor - Windchill Buckler ** armor 14th floor - Icy Tendrils ** tool ---- THUNDER TOWER FLOOR RUSH 3rd floor - Precious Snowflake ** weapon 5th floor (or 6th floor?) - Windchill Buckler ** armor 7th floor - Icy Tendrils ** tool 9th floor - Precious Snowflake ** weapon 11th floor - Windchill Buckler ** armor 14th floor - Icy Tendrils ** tool ---- EARTH TOWER FLOOR RUSH 3th floor - Precious Snowflake ** weapon 5th floor - Windchill Buckler ** armor 7th floor - Icy Tendrils ** tool 9th floor - Precious Snowflake ** weapon 12th floor - Windchill Buckler ** armor 13th floor - Icy Tendrils ** tool ---- WATER TOWER FLOOR RUSH 4th floor - Precious Snowflake ** weapon 5th floor - Windchill Buckler ** armor 7th floor - Icy Tendrils ** tool 9th floor - Precious Snowflake ** weapon 11th floor - Windchill Buckler ** armor 14th floor - Icy Tendrils ** tool Floor Clearance Prizes Prize Gallery TFBXPrizes1.jpg TFBXPrizes2.jpg TFBXPrizes3.jpg TFBXPrizes4.jpg TFBXPrizes5.jpg TFBXPrizes6.jpg TFBXPrizes7.jpg Tips & Tricks * Be sure to autoslot for each tower, so you're using the correct elemental gear to get the best possible damage. *When you opt to send a health pack to someone else instead of using it, you may receive an assist later. That means that when you are in a battle and your health gets low, you could get assistance from the person that you sent the health pack to. However, that person has to defeat an opponent to get the health pack before the assist is available to you. *You can beat a grand thief easily with a double up (this is the easiest way), or with a frenzy + attack aid, or with a frenzy + assist. It is possible to do this even with level 4 non-event gear. *When you are battling your way through a floor and decide to switch to a different tower, you will lose reps. *Clearing a floor or leveling up will restore your health. *Note for tackling the elemental gear fusion challenges: You can only get the relevant elemental gear in the corresponding element tower. *When you are about to do a health pack battle, event edge doesn't apply. You might as well go to the home screen and uncheck the event edge box, then equip your best gear. *When choosing which player to battle in the gauntlet, make sure you check how many reps you would get from each one. Occasionally there will be an especially high-rep option, where you can battle a player with many more reps than you have. The converse is also true. Don't lose to a rep lep (someone who has much lower reps compared to yours), or you will lose a huge chunk of reps. *If you use any power-ups in a battle, like super duper, they don't last long. Only use them when needed. *Don't flee or close the app when using a super duper, or you will lose all or some of the charges on it. *When you have low HP, switching floors is a viable strategy to regain health, especially if you still have a lot of energy. Lose on a lower floor and come back to the floor you were trying to finish with full life. Switching floors has a penalty of rep loss, but it's nothing compared to losing on a floor and taking a big rep loss. *Hitting hard and fast will net you the good gear, so it may be beneficial to save up energy before going to a new floor. Finishing a tower to the 5th, 10th, or 15th floor quickly (as fast as possible after these floors unlock) will give you good gear as well. There are limited amounts of good gear, and the quality and amount of the gear you receive goes down the longer you wait to clear a tower. Challenges TFBXChallenge1.jpg TFBXChallenge2.jpg TFBXChallenge3.jpg TFBXChallenge4.jpg TFBXChallenge5.jpg TFBXChallenge6.jpg TFBXChallenge7.jpg TFBXChallenge8.jpg TFBXChallenge9.jpg TFBXChallenge10.jpg TFBXChallenge11.jpg TFBXChallenge12.jpg TFBXChallenge13.jpg TFBXChallenge14.jpg TFBXChallenge15.jpg TFBXChallenge16.jpg TFBXChallenge17.jpg TFBXChallenge18.jpg TFBXChallenge19.jpg TFBXChallenge20.jpg TFBXChallenge21.jpg TFBXChallenge22.jpg TFBXChallenge23.jpg TFBXChallenge24.jpg TFBXChallenge25.jpg TFBXChallenge26.jpg TFBXChallenge27.jpg TFBXChallenge28.jpg TFBXChallenge29.jpg TFBXChallenge30.jpg TFBXChallenge31.jpg TFBXChallenge32.jpg TFBXChallenge33.jpg TFBXChallenge34.jpg TFBXChallenge35.jpg TFBXChallenge36.jpg TFBXChallenge37.jpg TFBXChallenge38.jpg TFBXChallenge39.jpg TFBXChallenge40.jpg TFBXChallenge41.jpg TFBXChallenge42.jpg TFBXChallenge43.jpg TFBXChallenge44.jpg TFBXChallenge45.jpg TFBXChallenge46.jpg TFBXChallenge47.jpg TFBXChallenge48.jpg TFBXChallenge49.jpg TFBXChallenge50.jpg TFBXChallenge51.jpg TFBXChallenge52.jpg TFBXChallenge53.jpg TFBXChallenge54.jpg TFBXChallenge55.jpg TFBXChallenge56.jpg TFBXChallenge57.jpg TFBXChallenge58.jpg TFBXChallenge59.jpg TFBXChallenge60.jpg TFBXChallenge61.jpg TFBXChallenge62.jpg TFBXChallenge63.jpg TFBXChallenge64.jpg TFBXChallenge65.jpg TFBXChallenge66.jpg TFBXChallenge67.jpg TFBXChallenge68.jpg TFBXChallenge69.jpg TFBXChallenge70.jpg TFBXChallenge71.jpg TFBXChallenge72.jpg TFBXChallenge73.jpg TFBXChallenge74.jpg TFBXChallenge75.jpg TFBXChallenge76.jpg TFBXChallenge77.jpg TFBXChallenge78.jpg TFBXChallenge79.jpg TFBXChallenge80.jpg TFBXChallenge81.jpg TFBXChallenge82.jpg TFBXChallenge83.jpg TFBXChallenge84.jpg TFBXChallenge85.jpg TFBXChallenge86.jpg TFBXChallenge87.jpg TFBXChallenge88.jpg Category:Arena Category:Events